Something Like a Challenge but not Really
by Codelulu-chan
Summary: All details inside, click and read,after reading spread the word.


Okay people, I have absolute writers block, which sucks cause I have two writing papers I need to write O-O. Anyway, even with this I am still reading around fanfiction and seeing all these fiction writings and have started to lose interest in reading, my focus is hanging by a thin thread.

SO! To keep my reading interest and hopefully get my writing interest back I decided to propose this. It is something like a challenge but in my own way, I have a few story idea's but like I said have lost my creativity T-T. So I leave it to YOU GUYS! Anyone who wants to write but cannot come up with an Idea or are just bored YOU have a choice between a list of themes or idea's to write about.

Now the story must be yaoi cause, lets face it, I am totally in love with it, but not to the point where I am squeeling over it enough to break glass *shivers* and it can be any pairing you want it to be. But a condition is it must be from this list of series, Naruto, Harry Potter, Bleach, xxxHolic, -Man, Code Geass, Full Metal Alchemist, and Kingdom Hearts. Yeah not that long of a list, sorry, but anyway those are your choices, no matter what you cannot go outside the boundary of this list *serious face* and here are your themes.

1.) A crossover, I absolutely love them and want more with yaoi in them, there can be any pairings, can be between characters in their respective shows or cross the two. Like for example if you were to go with respective shows say Naruto and Harry Potter crossover, it could be something like SasuNaru and HarryDraco. If you were to cross them it would be something like NarutoxHarry, stuff like that, this is only an example it is not required.

2.) A Proposal fic, there just are not enough of these, I look and look but they are so scarce, I would rather it not be angsty or TOO sappy but sweet just the same.

3.) SURPRISE! Confusing right, but this is a fic where the character pairings friends find out about their relationship (These are especially fun when the characters hate each other). You can go about this of many ways, like the friends can find them in a compromising situation *wink* or overhear a conversation (Yeah right).

4.) Meet the family, these I cannot find ANYWHERE, but this is when the Seme meets the Uke's family, whatever that may initial. And for this you know there MUST be an overprotective relative that does not approve of the boyfriend, whether they like them later on is up to you.

5.) Amnesia, one of the characters of the lovely couple loses their memory, for this it would be amazing if they were already together cause, it is fun to see them try and get their memory back.

6.) Travel to another Dimension, seems self explanatory but here it goes anyway, in some way either the couple goes from their dimension to another or the characters that are like them from another dimension find themselves in the cannon dimension.

7.) Mind Switch, our lovely couple find themselves in someone elses body, oh yeah eachothers, these are fun. Or you can have it so that a love interest of one of the characters finds themselves in either of the couples bodies, this also fits in with the SURPRISE category but a little more detailed.

8.) Turned Younger, easy one of them by some evil force (You) has turned into a kid, prefer something below 10 years. Whether or not they remember what they were like before the change can be up to you though them forgetting is a little easier.

9.)Fluffy Home life, just showing what the couple is like at home whether they are husbands or boyfriends, you can also have kids around if you want, one big family.

10.) And finally of course you had to have seen this coming, a Time Travel, I know I made one but I don't think it turned out that good in my own opinion, so do whatever you like with it, heck if you ask permission you can take mine and personalize it as long as I get some credit.

Well that is it, you can rate it however you like it, we all love some smex now don't we hehe. There can be M-Preg, little kiddies running around and of course the fun in getting to the kids. Multiple chapters are suggested to make the story not too rushed, review or message me if you want to take any of these idea's, you don't need my permission but it would be nice to read your works, have fun writing, WRITE MY MINION MONKIES WRITE, haha jk, ja ne.


End file.
